This invention relates generally to musical instruments and more particularly to a pedal assembly of the type used for playing bass drums and high hat cymbals.
Pedal boards have been used by drummers since the early 1900s to allow them to use their feet to strike bass drums with foot actuated beater sticks. Since that time, the basic construction of the pedal mechanism has changed little. A hinged foot board is operated by the drummer""s foot and is connected by a crank or cam linkage to an axle that turns when the pedal is depressed. The beater stick is mounted to the axle and is driven rotatively against the drum when the pedal is depressed.
One of the main problems with this construction is that a tension spring is needed to return the pedal to its original position and pull the beater away from the drum when the pedal board is released. The spring is connected by an eccentric to the axle so that the spring is stretched when the eccentric is turned as the axle is rotated by depression of the pedal. The deformation of the spring causes it to return the components to their original positions when the foot pressure of the drummer is released.
The resistance applied by a spring is inconsistent and uneven as its extension changes. The more a tension spring is stretched, the more resistance it offers. In a drum pedal assembly, this can be a significant problem because the spring is extended to its maximum and offers maximum resistance when the beater stick reaches a critical area just before and as it strikes the drum head. Excessive resistance is thus provided at the time the drum head is struck. The manner in which the spring is mounted making use of an eccentric creates pendulum type motion in addition to stretching, and this compounds the problem by complicating the motion at the point where evenness and consistency is most desirable. The result is that drummers have trouble achieving consistent striking action of the drum.
Springs can also create noise that may be picked up by a nearby microphone which is often provided to pick up the bass drum sound. Creaking and other unwanted noise can occur throughout the cycle of spring stretching and tends to be most pronounced when least wanted, at maximum spring tension when the drum is being struck. Although felt strips and other noise suppressing materials have been applied to the spring, the improvement in noise suppression is usually more than offset by interference of the felt with smooth and repeatable rebound action of the spring.
Springs are also subject to wearing out due to fatigue caused by repeated cycling of the spring. The fatigue factor is aggravated by the additional pendulum motion caused by the eccentric mounting. Even before a spring wears to the point of breaking, its efficiency and repeatability can suffer significantly due to wear. Additionally, the spring attaches to a roller cam that can wear unduly and further aggravate the situation.
The hinges that are required to mount conventional drum pedal boards also create problems. Hinges are subject to becoming worn and tend to become loose or sloppy as they wear. Undue noise such as rattling and unpredictable movement can result from a loose hinge connection. Also, the drummer must adjust his or her operation of the pedal as the hinge and/or spring becomes worn. Consistent and repeatable striking sounds are difficult if not impossible to achieve under these conditions.
The need for springs and hinges creates the need for cams, bearings and axles for the springs and similar components separately for the hinge. This adds to the cost, complexity and likelihood of mechanical problems as well as to the weight. Further, the need for a large number of components detracts from the xe2x80x9cfeelxe2x80x9d the drummer is able to sense and the freedom of movement of the device as a whole.
High hat cymbals have commonly been controlled through a similar pedal construction. Similar problems are encountered with high hat cymbals due to the shortcomings associated with the use of springs and hinges in the pedal assembly.
The present invention is directed to an improved pedal assembly for use in the music field. It is the principal goal of the invention to provide a pedal assembly that is constructed in a unique manner that eliminates the need for springs and hinges along with other problematic components such as eccentrics and the like.
It is a special feature of the invention that the pedal board is constructed of a flexible and resilient material that allows it to be depressed without the need for a hinge to mount it, and to revert to its normal position as a result of its inherent resiliency rather than requiring a separate spring system. The springless and hingeless construction eliminates the inefficiencies, inconsistencies, noise, wear, undue weight and complexity that have plagued the musical pedal assemblies used heretofore for bass drums and high hat cymbals. Furthermore, the pedal construction of the present invention has a better feel and freer movement.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, a composite pedal board is provided and is constructed of a resilient material that naturally reverts to an undeformed condition when the foot pressure is released. The pedal has a reduced thickness heel that is clamped to a base plate and normally extends at an incline so that it can conveniently receive the foot of a drummer. The clamping mechanism that is preferably used to mount the pedal allows adjustment for more or less exposure of the thin heel area in order to change the flexibility exhibited by the pedal.
It is another important feature of the invention that a striker pad can be installed beneath the toe area of the pedal to limit the movement of the pedal downwardly. This in turn limits the contact force allowed of the beater stick against the drum while still allowing the drummer to pedal as aggressively as desired. This controls the sound level without inhibiting vigorous drumming. Also, the sound level is consistent because it remains virtually the same regardless of the forcefulness of the pedal operation. Even overly aggressive drummers can achieve a soft sound when necessary by adjusting the striker such that only relatively soft sound is possible.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention for use with a bass drum, the toe area of the pedal is connected with a link that in turn pivotally connects with a cam arm secured at its opposite end to an axle. The beater stick is mounted to a hub which is co-axial with the pivot connection of the link to the cam arm. This mounting arrangement causes a forward throw of the beater stick as well as rotation to enhance the beating action. Adjustments may be provided for the connection of the pedal to the link, the connection of the link to the cam arm, the effective length and throw of the beater stick, and the rotative location of the stick on the beater hub. All of these adjustments provide a wide range of adjustability in order to accommodate individual discretion.
The pedal assembly of the present invention is also useful for high hat cymbals and xe2x80x9csilentxe2x80x9d drum practice. In a high hat application, the resilient pedal can be connected with the cymbal control rod to eliminate the need for springs and other complexities that are associated with conventional high hat pedals. In order to practice silent bass drumming, the pedal can be disconnected from the beater stick linkage and still provide the feel of actually striking a drum. It can also serve as an electronic triggering device for electronic drums, as well as a foot actuated striking mechanism for other percussion sounds such as a cowbell, woodblock and others.
An existing foot board can be converted using the principals of the present invention to a springless and hingeless design. To accomplish this, a section of flexible pedal board material can be attached to the existing foot board and to the heel plate where it connects with the foot board of the existing device.
Other and further objects of the invention, together with the features of novelty appurtenant thereto, will appear in the course of the following description.